fallout_gravel_pitfandomcom-20200216-history
The Cause
"On my honor, I will never betray this Cause, my integrity, my character, or the public trust. I will always have the courage to hold myself, and others, accountable for our actions. I will always uphold the Cause, my community, and the men and women I serve. To this, I swear and dedicate my life." - Oath of Honor Background The Cause is a philanthropic paramilitary group that seeks to establish order and keep peace in the remnants of Seattle, located in the Royal Wasteland. They are openly hostile to the Brotherhood of Steel in the area and the two have engaged in armed conflicts. The Cause possesses some unique and advanced technology, although it is a little bizarre in it's applications. The Cause, however, is at a technological disadvantage when facing the Brotherhood, and has had to resort to using guerrilla tactics or relying on the strength of it's allies. Currently, it is only holding off the Brotherhood by taking advantage of fighting on familiar and friendly terrain, and it's use of superior logistics. The Cause is believed to be descended from the remains of the Seattle Police Department. It was likely just an idea among survivors, thus 'the Cause;' it was more an ideal than an actual thing. This was until the population boom of 2210 that resulted from Vault 212 opening. The movement began to gather momentum when raider and wildlife attacks became more frequent and, although it had been operating de facto for sometime, it's members declared themselves the protectors of Seattle in 2230 and created the Cause as it is known today. Fallout: Prophecy While assisting the Outsiders in disarming the Doomsday Machine that threatened to destroy Seattle, the Cause all perished fighting the Brotherhood of Steel. The only exceptions to this were the few members in Pioneer Square Equipment The Cause makes use of cryptochromatic spectacles. Operatives out of uniform or armor will carry these, to spot hidden messages or so that they can be identified by other Causers. The special glasses in themselves are a nod to The Wizard of Oz ''and it's own "Emerald City," Seattle's namesake- in Oz's Emerald City, citizens are always required to wear green glasses so that the city looks to be made of Emeralds. Power Armor The Cause's power armor is iconic. It is gun-metal colored and gold-orange light can leaks from lamp-like seams in it's shoulders. It is heavily plated, the gauntlets especially, and power gauges can be seen on the back of the gauntlets. The diesel-hydraulic motor is visible at the front of the suit, pumping fluid throughout the armor, and as such it does not use Fusion Cores. Causer armor is distinctly primitive when compared to other power armors, but that is because it was designed and constructed post-war by the Beacon Enterprise. The helmet is almost it's own system entirely as it does not need the armor to function. The visor is bulletproof and is colored green in a subtle reference to the Seattle's nickname: 'The Emerald City.'* Weaponry The Cause almost exclusively uses Tesla-Beaton Cannons. Not only do they mesh well with the color scheme of the Causer Armor, but armor has a unique input that allows it to directly charge the cannon. This is an exploited loophole in the Tesla-Beaton's design, as it was never an intended purpose for the weapon. One of the exposed wires may be detached from the Tesla-Beaton and directly input into the Armor's frontal engine, and up to two Tesla-Beatons may be attached at a time. This allows for a near unlimited ammo supply and magazine capacity. The only design flaws are how fragile the weapon and it's slow rate of fire. This is because the Tesla-Beaton is based entirely upon a prototype weapon and thus was never perfected. The Tesla-Beatons that the Cause makes use of are also built by Beacon Enterprise. Trivia * *In the ''Wizard of Oz the Emerald City appears to be the Emerald City because all it's inhabitants wear glasses with green-tinted lenses. Category:Factions Category:Fallout: Prophecy